


Shards of Thought

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [67]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and shorts and occasional drabbles for my Farscape AU "Fragments of Memory".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards of Thought

The role he plays leaves him hollow, some days. Aching and wishing he could be as unfeeling and ruthless as he pretends to be, even though he knows he can't let anyone see. No one can know he's wishing he could have saved his brother, wishing he could take apart the half-breed Scorpius with his bare hands, wishing he could chase Crichton to ground for daring to lure Bialar away from everything they'd known.

So he locks it all away, and pretends his chest doesn't feel like there's a weight on it while he stands in command, hating his captain's bars and the admiral who'd seen his old life destroyed so completely. He is no longer Tauvo Crais. Only Tauvo. Only the Captain, who obeys Admiral Braca, and moves through the murky waters of Peacekeeper politics.

Only the tool, the weapon wielded against the other admirals in the delicate dance of power, abandoned only when outside threats are too great.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


End file.
